criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
As Above, So Below
As Above, So Below is the second case of World Edition, as well as the second case to take place in Europe. Plot The Supreme Police fled to Paris to uncover Alistair Browning and Shannon Powell's business and undisclosing Idole de Lavanda's identity. Chief Oakley sent the player and Marina to investigate the Eiffel Tower, the location Alistair usually visited. However, all they found was the headless body of a woman. Before Marina decided to handle the case to the local police, the chief called and informed that the dead woman was Sabine Seydoux, a hitwoman who had been requested into killing Shannon and Alistair several times. Autopsy proved that Sabine was knocked out at the Eiffel Tower, but was decapitated somewhere else, as her left shoe was missing and the dust on her arms didn't match Eiffel's environment. Ross also pointed out that the killer had immobilized the victim by neutralizing Sabine's chakra points, thus meaning that the killer practices yoga. In the end, the killer was incriminated to be a media mogul and an old friend of the victim, Lisette Choffard. Lisette denied the evidence presented and defended herself by saying that she was hypnotized into killing Sabine. This was proven to be true when profiler Yumi Hamada stepped in to question her personally. Due to the current circumstances, Judge Rosenbloom had no other option than to place Lisette in temporary detainment until further confirmation. Yumi later assisted the player in finding the one who hypnotized Lisette. They later found a poem by Cedric Aegros, which, after being analyzed, was revealed to be used to hypnotize Lisette with its hidden messages. Yumi also found out that Claudette was the one that lodged the blade into Sabine's skull, which was traded with Cedric's poems in order to complete her occult clan's 'Summoning'. The profiler then consulted Cedric about his malicious poems and told him to alter his poems' meanings. A talk with Vinicio Sgarlata also revealed that the person who paid Sabine into killing him is the same one who paid her to assassinate Alistair and seventeen other people. He mentioned that this client often rendezvous with Sabine in the Sainte-Chapelle, and asked their requests by trading a 'manuscript'. Since Sabine was killed, Vinicio assumed that the book remains there. The team later found the book and sent it to Meghan for analysis. Meghan revealed that Sabine's loyal client was Idole de Lavanda's subordinate due to their unusual style of writing. She also asked the team to speak to Josefine since the subordinate was proven to met her at least once. The traveling runner finally unveiled that the 'subordinate' was a fellow female traveler that planned into booking a trip to Hamburg, Germany; prompting the TSP to catch up with her. Stats Victim *'Sabine Seydoux' (decapitated and impaled on Eiffel Tower's peak) Murder Weapon *'Katzbalger' Killer *'Lisette Choffard' Suspects Profile *The suspect practices yoga *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect wears Eau Delà Appearance *The suspect wears eye shadow Profile *The suspect practices yoga *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect wears Eau Delà Profile *The suspect wears Eau Delà Profile *The suspect practices yoga *The suspect eats escargot Appearance *The suspect wears eye shadow Profile *The suspect practices yoga *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect wears Eau Delà Appearance *The suspect wears eye shadow Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer practices yoga. *The killer eats escargot. *The killer wears Eau Delà. *The killer wears eye shadow. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Eiffel Tower Peak. (Clues: Impaled Body, Smoke Bomb, Faded Poster; Victim identified: Sabine Seydoux) *Examine Smoke Bomb. (Result: Green Slime) *Analyze Green Slime. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats escargot) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Circus Poster; New Suspect: Renato Vasconcelos) *See if Renato Vasconcelos knew about the victim. (Prerequisite: Circus Poster unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices yoga; New Clue: Victim's Sock) *Examine Victim's Sock. (Result: Stained Glass; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sainte-Chapelle) *Investigate Sainte-Chapelle. (Prerequisite: Stained Glass vacuumed; Clues: Bloody Bullet, Victim's Purse) *Examine Bloody Bullet. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Josefine Katz) *Talk to Josefine Katz about the victim shooting her. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Couple Rings; New Suspect: Vinicio Sgarlata) *Question Vinicio Sgarlata about the couple rings. (Prerequisite: Box unlocked) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Paris Catacombs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Bloody Book, Broken Metal, Covered Graffiti; New Suspect: Claudette Spectre) *Confront Claudette Spectre about her clan's recent actions. (Prerequisite: Play Paris Catacombs as a task) *Examine Bloody Book. (Result: Summoning Ritual; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lift Entrance) *Analyze Summoning Ritual. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Eau Delà) *Investigate Lift Entrance. (Prerequisite: Summoning Ritual analyzed; Clues: Locked Phone, Torn Photo) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Lisette Choffard) *See why most Sabine's clients wanted Lisette Choffard dead. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Josefine and Sabine) *Talk to Josefine about her kissing the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo of Josefine and Sabine restored) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Control Pad) *Analyze Control Pad. (12:00:00) *Examine Covered Graffiti. (Result: Threatening Prayers) *Interrogate Vinicio about Sabine's wishes. (Prerequisite: Threatening Prayers unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Claudette from commencing the great summoning. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene: Church Altar) *Investigate Church Altar. (Prerequisite: Claudette interrogated; Clues: Silver Bracelet, Renato's Souvenirs) *Examine Silver Bracelet. (Result: Engraved Name) *Talk to Lisette Choffard about her relation with the victim. (Prerequisite: Engraved Name unraveled) *Examine Renato's Souvenirs. (Result: Video Camera) *Analyze Video Camera. (09:00:00) *Question Renato Vasconcelos about his failed magic trick. (Prerequisite: Video Camera analyzed) *Investigate Skull Circle. (Clues: Perforated Skull, Lodged Blade; Murder Weapon registered: Katzbalger; Available after all tasks are complete) *Examine Perforated Skull. (Result: Black Powder) *Analyze Black Powder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears eye shadow) *Analyze Lodged Blade. (09:00:00; New Clue: Simplified Molecules) *Examine Simplified Molecules. (Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Calling the Shots. (2/8) (No stars) Calling the Shots (2/8) *Question Lisette about her hypnotizer. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots) *Investigate Skull Circle. (Prerequisite: Lisette interrogated; Clue: Heap of Bones) *Examine Heap of Bones. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poem) *Analyze Poem. (12:00:00) *Detain Claudette Spectre for handling the victim's skull. (Prerequisite: Poem analyzed; Rewards: 20,000 Coins, 50 XP) *See if Cedric Aegros knew about his poems' malicious hidden message. (Prerequisite: Poem analyzed; Rewards: Violet Blazer FEMALE, Purple Cardigan MALE) *Talk to Vinicio Sgarlata about the victim's primary client. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots) *Investigate Church Altar. (Prerequisite: Vinicio interrogated; Clue: Locked Manuscript) *Examine Locked Manuscript. (Result: Target Identities) *Examine Target Identites. (Result: Mysterious Notes) *Analyze Mysterious Notes. (12:00:00) *Ask Josefine Katz to help TSP track Idole de Lavanda's subordinate. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Notes analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition Category:Europe (Josh)